


Эрудит

by Tihotvorenie



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tihotvorenie/pseuds/Tihotvorenie
Summary: Артур, наконец, понимает, как сказать Ланселоту.





	Эрудит

**Author's Note:**

> Один говорит другому «я люблю тебя» на иностранном языке, потому что не решается сказать это иначе. 
> 
> A translation of [ Erudite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414688) by [ sasha_b ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b)

Едва он осознал, что на самом деле чувствует, Артур обнаружил, что не может произнести это вслух. Ни прошептать, ни прокричать, ни когда он был один, ни когда Ланселот был с ним, рядом, в его комнатах, или на внутреннем дворе, или где угодно еще. 

Это разъедало его изнутри. Он сердился и боялся, когда думал об этом, он перепробовал все: он и молился, и мысленно бичевал себя, и пытался отвлекаться, уходя в дозоры или сражаясь в учебных поединках.

Самое худшее произошло одним зимним вечером, таким холодным какой он только мог вспомнить, они кружили вокруг друг друга на тренировочной площадке, вспотевший Ланселот дразнил его, и когда Артур прищурился, глядя на соперника, Экскалибур в руке был тяжелым и скользким. Мечи Ланселота описали дуги, от лезвий отразился свет, блеск стали ослепил Артура, он запнулся, поскользнулся на заснеженной куче у ног и рухнул, меч выпал из руки. Ланселот стоял над ним, на его угловатом лице играла широкая улыбка победителя, и, сам не понимая, что делает, Артур схватил его за ногу и дернул.

Ланселот ударился о землю с изумленным _ох-х,_ а Артур, позволив своим чувствам высвободиться и завладеть им, схватил Ланселота за волосы и притянул к себе, идея пронеслась у него в голове.

\- Что ты…

Сам того не желая, Артур прошептал слова ему на ухо, они вырвались на чистейшем греческом из самого его нутра, из самого потайного и оберегаемого уголка его сердца.

Матушка говорила ему эти слова на греческом, на латинском и на британском, который был ее родным. Она улыбалась ему, ерошила его волосы и говорила запомнить так много, как он только сможет, потому как однажды это ему пригодится.

Позже, вдали от снега и холода, вдали от любого, кто мог бы увидеть лицо Артура, когда он говорил Ланселоту эти слова, он повторил их, когда Ланселот лежал рядом и, казалось, спал. Артур сказал их по-гречески, и провел рукой по темным растрепанным волосам, а когда Ланселот, не открывая глаза, заговорил, Артур замер.

\- Ты в этом уверен, Артур?

Артур усилием воли заставил руку продолжить движение, он смотрел на что угодно только не на Ланселота. Те слова были опасными. Самыми опасными, какие Артур только мог произнести.

\- Откуда тебе знать, что я говорю?

\- Мой отец выучил греческий у торговцев в наших землях. С чего это ты решил, что я необразованный язычник? Потому что я из мест, которые за множество лиг от света, коим является Рим?

Ланселот так и не открыл глаза. Его усмешка ранила, и все же Артур коснулся его руки, и Ланселот, наконец, посмотрел на него, его карие глаза были необыкновенно темными, Артур заставил себя встретиться с ними…

Тогда Ланселот сказал что-то на своем родном языке, слова, которых Артур никогда от него не слышал, а Ланселот снова закрыл глаза и устроился в тепле, которое предлагала постель. Артур открыл рот, Ланселот тихо рассмеялся и зарылся глубже в меха.

\- И кто теперь необразованный язычник?

Он мог только надеяться, что Ланселот научит его.

**Author's Note:**

> прим. переводчика: перевод и публикация с разрешения автора.  
Если вам понравилось, зайдите к автору, скажите ей спасибо:)


End file.
